Good Cop, Cyber Cop
Information This is one of 2 optional quests which offer an implant as a reward, the other technically being "Sy-nterface". This is also one of 2 optional quests where you can save money by completing the quest "Bad Chemistry". Walkthrough (Part 1) NOTE: It is recommended to equip the "Artificial Limbs" implant before starting this quest. It is necessary to reach the final area. (See "Bad Chemistry" for directions to Junction) While exploring Junction, inspect the building towards the far-left. Inside, you'll find a wounded police officer by the name of Navarro. As soon as you interact with him, the quest opens. Navarro is in a critical condition and needs medical attention. You'll get a maximum of 3 dialogue options, depending on how many types of "Panacea"-branded medical items you have in your inventory. But only the medikit will patch him up. If you don't have one, buy one at Mr. Holm's pharmacy in Fixer's Hope (you can also ask Mr. Holm about the officer, and get a recommendation from him about which medical item to use). Give Navarro the medikit. He heals, and you earn experience. quest experience Navarro was on routine patrol in Junction when he was attacked from out of nowhere. Navarro suspects his attacker is linked to a local group of tech-salvaging miscreants known as the Slicers. Navarro will ask you for assistance. After you finish the dialogue, meet up with him again in Downtown near "Everyday Guns", and hear out his proposal. The Slicers have a hideout by the Industrial Zone, and he wants you to go over there and find out what they're up to. Agree to his proposal, and pay them a visit. To get to the "Industrial Zone", go back to Junction and go all the way left. In the next area, the "Slums", take the turn-off point you reach when you enter. Through there is the Industrial Zone. Go right and enter the door saying "Slicers' Warehouse". Enter, and beat (or sneak) your way through the complex. Proceed to the top-right of the warehouse, enter the door, and hack the Slicers' PC. NOTE: One of the info nodes is quite important, despite the fact that it doesn't update the Quest Log. Look for one that speaks about a radio transmitter. It will come in handy later in the quest. The quest log will update when you find an info node about a woman named "Lydia". She's apparently on the run from Armagear (private security/military conglomerate, with related research divisions), and a person named "Connor". She's been in communication with the Slicers asking for protection. Once you find this node, get out of the warehouse and go back to Navarro to relay the information. This "Connor" character was Navarro's best partner and a member of Navarro's police service. However, Connor started taking it personally that the police were being pitted against goons with implants and high-grade firepower, way beyond the police's pay grade. Connor went rogue and fitted himself with the same gear until he was barely human. Connor got fired, and eventually set himself up as a hired mercenary for Armagear. You will be tasked with taking out Connor before he can take out this Lydia character. And since Connor's jacked up to the nines, the first step is to outfit yourself with countermeasures. Navarro says there are 2 of Connor's implants you need to be wary of: # Connor is fitted with a demolition arm. The model's name is "SensorTech-3DS1200". It's apparently an old model, but is extremely powerful. Navarro suggests you speak to a person who specialises in implants and hardware to have a chance at disabling it. # Connor comes equipped with a medicinal injector system, filled with a combat drug known as "Endorzyne". It's a morphine variant which also contains healing properties. There's a rumour of a counter drug to Endorzyne, but you'll have to look in the black market for it. Let's start with the demolition arm. Your best chance is visiting Dr. Niles at his clinic, and speaking to him about the demolition arm. Niles happens to have an old brochure about the arm model, which he gives to you for free. The brochure says that the arm operates at a frequency of 107.7. According to Dr. Niles, a radio transmitter set close to the arm has a chance to overload it when set to the same frequency. Now that the demolition arm problem is dealt with, the next step is to find the counter drug to Endorzyne. Your best bet is to talk to Speedy outside of the Nightingale bar in Afterlight Boulevard. He unfortunately doesn't stock the counter drug to it, but he does supply Endorzyne. Pay for the service to collect the drug. -$300 There's only one way you'll be getting a counter to Endorzyne now. Go talk to Mr. Holm in Fixer's Hope. Pay for his services, and he'll use your Endorzyne supply to create a counter drug. Once created, Mr. Holm will load the counter doses into a small dart gun for you to use. You have 10 doses, 10 chances to shoot Connor with it. You only need to shoot Connor once, but make it count. -$100 NOTE: If you've completed "Bad Chemistry" prior to this quest, Mr. Holm will offer his services for free. You now have everything you need to take on Connor (unless you need more implants from Dr. Niles, or want to level up some more). Go speak with Navarro. Tell him what you've accomplished, then say you're ready to take him on. Walkthrough (Part 2) NOTE: Consider equipping the Euroforce BattleRig outfit before attempting this fight. It will be easier dealing with the Armagear soldiers when they're not gunning you down (see "DIY Hardware"). After speaking with Navarro, make your way back to the Industrial Zone. Avoid getting killed by the Armagear goons strewn about the place, and make your way up to the top of the roof. Once there, go through the nearby door. Inside is the radio transmitter the Slicers were talking about. Open it up, set to transmit, set the amplifier to MAX, flick the switch to turn it on, and set the frequency to 107.7. If you've done it right, you'll automatically exit the radio panel. Exit the room, then confront Connor. Make sure you have your dart gun ready. Connor only has 2 modes of combat (3 if you didn't disable his arm, might need clarification). At close range, Connor uses melee on you. If you're not close enough to Connor, he'll start shooting you. The bullets injure more than the kicks do, and come in more frequently. It is recommended to keep as close to Connor as you can while fighting. Connor is equipped with a healing mechanism, which is where the Endorzyne comes in. You can tell it's working its magic when Connor's character develops a white outline (similar to the "Nanite Blood Infusion" implant you can purchase from Niles). Shooting Connor with a counter-Endorzyne dart will permanently disable his health-regeneration. At some point after whittling Connor's health down, he'll bring in Armagear reinforcements. You can see him contacting them when he brings his hand to the communicator on his ear. Disrupt Connor before he contacts them, and they won't spawn in. If you miss that chance, they'll spawn in from the far left side and make their way towards you. Their bullets also hurt more than their kicks do, and are also quite frequent. You can either kill Connor quickly before the goons catch up with you and then focus on killing them, or you can bring Connor to the far-left wall and kill him AND the Armagear goons at the same time. The choice is yours. With both parties down, the dialogue automatically activates. Connor, without his augments giving him the edge, pleads for you to let him go. He says he'll even give you some cash and an implant to go with your rig. The next 3 dialogue options depict how to deal with Connor. Choose wisely! # "You had your chance. Time to die." (Kill Connor) (PATHWAY 1) # "Alright. Might not be all that bad a deal. I'll take it all. Then you're free to go." (Take Connor's bribe) (PATHWAY 2) # "Look. I'm not dealing in options here. Surrender now."CONVINCE (Get Connor to surrender) (PATHWAY 3) Whichever pathway you take, don't forget to come back to the Industrial Zone later. Lydia will be waiting for you with a new quest (see "Narrow Escape"). ---- PATHWAY 1 (Kill Connor) You have the option of ending Connor where he lies. Return to Navarro and tell him the news. He'll be disappointed that Connor's dead, but relieved to have him and his reign of terror finally ended. Navarro rewards you, and the quest ends. "Shotgun", 2x "Shotgun Ammo", +$500, 500 quest experience ---- PATHWAY 2 (Take Connor's bribe) You can take Connor's bribe and let him go. You get some credits and a "Retinal Targeting Scope" implant. After the dialogue finishes, Connor disappears. Targeting Scope" implant (packed), +$500 from Connor Go back to Navarro in Downtown. You have 2 options. If you lie and tell Navarro that Connor escaped, he'll be devastated, but somewhat grateful you survived, and vows he will catch Connor some day. If you tell him the truth about the bribe, he'll be gobsmacked at first, but unsurprised as he sees the rest of the police more commonly like this as of late. Whichever way you perform this pathway, Navarro still rewards you the same was as in PATHWAY 1. The quest ends. If you talk to Navarro, he'll say he has a feeling Connor will turn up again some day (need confirmation if this actually happens). "Shotgun", 2x "Shotgun Ammo", +$500 from Navarro, 500 quest experience (see below for "Retinal Targeting Scope" implant details) ---- PATHWAY 3 (Get Connor to surrender) NOTE: At least 1 point must be invested in the "Charisma" trait before this dialogue option becomes available. If available, you also have the option to convince Connor to surrender. For the best context, inform Connor that he'll be safer in prison. He'll give in and allow you to take him to see Navarro. Navarro will be impressed that you managed to take Connor in without turning (completely) to cybernetics to do it. Navarro rewards you similar to PATHWAY 1 and PATHWAY 2, throws in one of Connor's implants (a "Deadshot"), and the quest ends with some additional experience. "Shotgun", 2x "Shotgun Ammo", "Deadshot" implant (packed), +$500, 750 quest experience Afterstory If you pick either PATHWAY 2 or PATHWAY 3, you will receive a specific implant. Both are related to weapon skill, and neither of them cost an implant slot. Go see Niles at his clinic to show him your acquired implant. When you do, you are given 2 options: # Have the implant installed for 200 credits. weapon augment (see below), -$200 # Sell the packed implant to Dr. Niles for 300 credits. +$300 Each implant does a specific thing when installed. * The "Retinal Targeting Scope" implant (PATHWAY 2) increases weapon aiming accuracy by 20%. weapon accuracy * The "Deadshot" implant (PATHWAY 3) increases weapon damage by 10%. weapon damage Category:Quests